Prospectors have been using shovels and crevicing tools to scoop out black sand/dirt or crevice out rocks and other debris during prospecting activities involving gold or other valuable ore. Typically, a prospector will use a shovel to scoop large amounts of black sand/dirt containing gold ore into a separator, such as the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,275,295 granted Jan. 1, 1994, and entitled "Rotating Gold Pan For Separating Gold Particles From Ore" and 5,273,165 granted Dec. 28, 1993, and entitled "Rotating Gold Pan For Separating Gold Particles From Ore." Additionally, prospectors also need sharp crevicing tools to pry rocks and other material to access black sand. However, a prospector is usually out in a distant stream far away from his or her vehicle. Hence, the prospector needs to hike to the stream or prospecting area with all his or her gear. It, therefore, becomes advantageous for the prospector to carry less, especially if one tool can provide the function of a shovel and a crevicing tool. In addition, it would be beneficial to have a tool that can be easily hooked to the prospector's belt or other articles of wear in order to leave the prospector's hands free to carry larger equipment, such as the separator.